Office Supplies
by RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: Jensen isn't really sure what he expects. He pulls the drawer open and is almost disappointed to see a planner, an unopened pack of pens, some sticky notes and a half-full bottle of lube that he's seen Jared take out a thousand times. He's pretty sure he can see he can see about all of it from there and resolves to close the drawer as planned. Which he would do. If it didn't stick.


Jensen figures they've been together long enough by this point to actually _use _the key Jared gave him a few months back. The key, at first, had just been an understanding. It said, 'Hey, I trust you enough to let you into my house unsupervised, but don't actually come in unsupervised.' Now, though… Well… Jared's at work (Something about some scenes between Sam and some monster girl that had to be re-filmed because they were accidentally shot with a filter over the lens because of some other scenes between Dean and some monster guy that were shot with the filter intentionally) and Jensen _isn't_ at work and it might be nice to surprise him, right?

Jensen steps up onto Jared's porch, sliding the proverbial key from his pocket and unlocking the door. The house feels empty, he thinks, checking his watch. Four thirty-one. Jared will be off in half an hour.

Options.

Jensen considers watching TV. He considers taking Jared's guitar out of the closer and playing for a while. He actually considers momentarily that this is a bad idea and that Jared will be upset with him for being here, but talks himself out of that one fairly quickly.

And then… then he considers the possibility that Jared may be a little tired and a little stressed after work. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind coming in to find Jensen in the bedroom.

Yeah. Bedroom sounds good.

The trouble now, however, is that Jensen isn't sure what to do once he's in the bedroom. He begins by removing his shoes and socks and stretching out on the bed.

The ceiling really isn't all too entertaining.

He sighs, sitting up and scrubbing his hands over his face. Checks his clock again. Four thirty-nine.

The drawer on the bedside table shouldn't look so intriguing. It's just that Jensen's bored. He really shouldn't open it regardless. But it's not like there's a lock on it, and Jared's left him alone in the room plenty of times, so there's obviously nothing to hide.

He'll just take a peek and close it. Yeah. Won't even pick anything up.

He isn't really sure what he expects. He pulls the drawer open and is almost disappointed to see a planner, an unopened pack of pens, some sticky notes and a half-full bottle of lube that he's seen Jared take out a thousand times.

He's pretty sure he can see he can see about all of it from there and resolves to close the drawer as planned.

Which he would do.

If it didn't stick.

He frowns, trying again to push in the drawer. Shakes it a little, trying to angle it down, thinking maybe one of the back hinges is stuck.

It won't budge.

Now he doesn't really have any choice but to reach inside.

He'll just remove whatever's blocking the way, probably just a wad of paper or another pen, and that'll be the end of it.

Except that when Jensen reaches his arm all the way to the back of the drawer, he doesn't come across paper or a pen or any other various office supply.

His fingers brush against… glass.

What the hell? Paperweight?

He tries to get ahold of it but it's so smooth that it just keeps slipping through his fingers.

Okay. New tactic.

He begins following the length of it with his fingertips, attempting to come to an end so that maybe he'll have something more substantial to grasp.

It's wedged in the small space sideways, whatever it is, which is why the drawer won't close.

Finally, the glass stops, and he gets a grip on the end, tugging it free.

When he does, the force of it knocks him back onto the bed, and he immediately sits back up to examine the thing in his hand.

When Jensen sees it, he freezes.

It's… a dildo. A large, glass dildo. Whatever occasion Jared got this for, he wasn't messing around.

Jensen checks his watch again. Four forty-seven. He turns back to the drawer, pulling out the lube this time.

The plan devises itself in his mind before he even has time to give his consent.

When Jared walks in the front door, he can tell something's off. It's just something in the atmosphere at first, and then he notices the key. Jensen's key. On the table.

"Jen?" Jared calls, his voice echoing off the walls.

No response.

"Baby?"

Still, nothing.

He sets his own keys, his bag, and his coat down on the table and then begins combing the house for Jensen.

Not in the living room.

Not in the kitchen.

He's honestly starting to worry a little at this point, afraid that something is wrong in their relationship. If Jensen's key is here but Jensen isn't, then…

Jared's thoughts trail off as he reaches the top of the stairs and peers into his bedroom.

Lo and behold, there's Jensen, sitting against the headboard, legs stretched out, feet crossed in front of him. "Hey there, handsome," Jensen drawls.

Jared blushes, looking down. "Hi. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, because I totally am. But what's the occasion?"

Jensen shrugs. "Just thought it might be nice to come home to someone after working all day. I dunno. If it's weird, I won't do it again. Swear."

Jared closes the distance between them and sinks down onto the bed beside Jensen, giving him a long, soft kiss. "Please, feel free to do it anytime."

Jensen's green eyes sparkle and the corner of his mouth turns up into a grin. "Really?"

"Really," Jared assures him, leaning down for another kiss.

Jensen smiles against Jared's mouth. "I think I could get used to you coming home to me."

"Is that your way of insinuating that you'd like to be invited to move in?" Jared jokes, tilting Jensen's head back to press a gently kiss directly below his ear.

Jensen laughs, that beautiful, musical laugh and cards his fingers through Jared's hair. "Probably not just yet."

"Might be a little soon," Jared agrees, hooking his leg around Jensen's waist.

Jensen flinches a little at the movement but composes himself quickly.

Jared catches it. "You okay?" he asks, his fingers trailing lightly over Jensen's hip and down his thigh. "Something hurting?"

Jensen's chuckle is low. It entails something, but Jared isn't sure what. "I'm good. Nothing's hurting."

"You sure?" Jared asks, concern obvious in his voice. "You seem kinda jumpy."

"I'm fine, Jay," Jensen assures him, bringing their mouths together again and not pulling away this time.

Jared kisses back, a little surprised but equally enthusiastic. "Missed you," he breathes, hand coming up to rest on Jensen's hip and gently squeeze.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Jensen asks, grinning and shaking his head.

Jared drops his voice a little intentionally when he speaks, knowing Jensen likes it. "I've got a few ideas. But why don't you tell me?"

Jensen shivers. "You're killin' me, Jay." He rocks up just a little against Jared, pleased to feel that Jared's cock isn't entirely soft against his own.

Jared hums, pressing his hand against Jensen's lower back to bring them closer together.

Jensen jumps again, inhaling sharply.

Jared pulls back, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Baby, seriously, what's wrong? Is your stomach bothering you? Your back?"

Jensen sighs shakily and blinks, trying to refocus himself. This is harder than he thought it'd be. "Chill. Nothing's wrong. Just… trust me. Okay? I'm fine. I swear."

"Well… okay," Jared responds hesitantly, obviously not convinced, but not pushing it.

Jensen resolves to focus harder on keeping himself under control. He can't give it away. Not yet. So he begins kissing Jared again to distract them both, allowing his hands to wander a little and ruck up Jared's shirt to feel the smooth muscle underneath.

"Want me to take this off?" Jared asks a bit timidly, never really sure about initiating things.

Jensen's a little shocked by how forward Jared is being, but shakes his head yes.

Jared gives him a shy smile and sits up, stripping off his shirt and lying back down, beginning to play with the hem of Jensen's. "Fair's fair," he teases.

Jensen almost freezes. Almost. But he doesn't. Instead, he eases himself up carefully and balances most of his weight on one side to avoid sitting flat. He definitely wouldn't be able to keep it from Jared then. His mental focus on removing his shirt is intense, but he manages to get through it without externally portraying anything and lies back down next to Jared. "Better?" he asks shakily, fingers trailing over Jared's jaw.

Jared looks him up and down, certainly not hating the view. "Much," he replies, dipping his head down to catch Jensen's hand and kiss his palm.

Jensen slides his hand past Jared's mouth and rests it on his cheek for a fleeting second before moving on to tangle it in his hair. "Jay…" he begins, but trails off, biting his lip.

Jared looks at him expectantly for a few minutes before finally prompting, "What is it?"

When Jensen meets Jared's eyes again, there's a new urgency there. "Are you… are you tired? Or, um… I mean, you just got in from work, so…"

"No," Jared responds softly, placing his hand back on Jensen's hip. "No, baby, I'm not tired. Why?"

"I just, uh…" Jensen finds himself a bit nervous, and he guesses it's because of what he's hiding from Jared. He's honestly not sure how Jared will react when he finds out.

Jared ducks his head to press his lips against Jensen's ear, slightly in disbelief of how forward he's being, and asks, "You wanna take this a little farther, huh?"

Jensen isn't sure what's gotten into Jared either, but he's thanking god for it. "Maybe a little more than a little," he admits, nudging Jared's face back into view with his nose and kissing him again.

Jared's tongue slips slightly out of his mouth and dances over Jensen's bottom lip. Jensen tastes like sugar and some kind of mint and Jared couldn't get enough if he tried. "I'm okay with a little more than a little," Jared assures Jensen, pressing tighter against him and very, very slowly grinding their lower halves together, noticing right away that Jensen is more reactive than usual, almost as though he's extra sensitive for some reason.

Right off, Jensen starts moving against Jared, letting out breathy little moans into his mouth. Jensen knows he shouldn't be so worked up already and that there's no way in hell Jared won't realize that something's going on, but he can't help it.

"Were you watchin' porn before you came over here?" Jared jokes. "You seem very…"

"I don't know," Jensen lies when Jared trails off. "I don't know what's up. I guess I just really missed you."

"Not arguing," Jared assures him, pressing their mouths back together. The whole thing is desperate and racy in a way that they usually aren't, but it _has _been a couple weeks since they've had sex, so Jared just chalks it up to that. Until, that is, he pulls Jensen on top of him.

As soon as Jensen's legs lock around Jared's hips, he feels it. There's just enough pressure against his ass to give the toy leverage to move inside him, and he's not sure if it's just because he's already so worked up or because the damn thing is so _big _or maybe a little of both, but as soon as it brushes against his prostate he has to hurriedly unzip his pants and reach his hand in to grab the base of his cock so he doesn't come right on the spot.

Jared looks to be a fairly even mixture of confused and aroused now, but his curiosity must be getting the better or him, because he gently eases Jensen out of his lap and sits up cross-legged facing him. "Okay, seriously, babe, cut the crap. What's going on?"

Jensen's getting that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again, for some reason wondering if Jared will be mad, and resolves that there's probably no way he'll actually be able to get the words out, so instead he quietly says, "Look."

Yeah, the confusion is definitely dominating now. Jared stares blankly at him. "What?"

"Look," Jensen prompts. "You'll figure it out if you pay real close attention."

Jared's brow furrows as his eyes graze over Jensen, noticing immediately that his nipples are hard and a little darker than usual, another sign of oversensitivity. Notes it. Keeps going.

He thinks maybe there's something going on with Jensen's cock, although he's not sure what it would be (just _prays _it isn't some kind of god-awful piercing or some shit) and meets Jensen's eyes for a second to silently ask if it's okay to remove his pants the rest of the way, along with his underwear. When Jensen 'okay's it with a nod, Jared does, tossing them to the floor.

Nothing there either, Jared's almost disappointed to see.

But then.

_Then._

Jensen just _barely _spreads his legs and the light hits the crease of his ass _just _right and Jared sees something shimmering.

Something… glass.

For a full thirty seconds, he loses his breath.

For the next thirty, he talks himself down from hyperventilating.

For the _next _thirty, he's trying to figure out how to fit Jensen's cock further down his throat without choking to death.

"O-oh, god, Jay. Fuck," Jensen stutters, the sudden shock from the heat of Jared's mouth around him causing the edges of his vision to blur.

"_So _fuckin' hot, Jen, _god_," Jared moans when he pulls off, pressing kisses all down Jensen's shaft and then across the insides of his thighs, finally reaching his center and, no holds barred, licking a swirl all around the tail-end of the toy.

"Shit!" Jensen exclaims, reaching down to tangle his hand in Jared's hair.

When Jared raises his head, his eyes are blown wide and he's panting like he just ran a fucking 5k. "Lube," is the only word he says.

"Put it back in the-" Jensen starts.

Jared doesn't let him finish. Just grabs it from the nightstand and strips off his bottom layer of clothing, flipping the cap on the bottle and coating two of his fingers. He reaches behind himself and plunges them into his opening, an expression equal parts pain and pleasure flooding his face. Doesn't seem to care about the fact that it hurts at all. Just plows on, stretching himself what he apparently considers adequately open and then squeezing more of the lube onto Jensen's cock, making sure it's fully covered before positioning himself so that his back is to Jensen's face and sinking down, taking in almost the entire length at once.

"Jay," Jensen breathes, trying as hard as he can to think through the _tight _and _hot _and _wet_. "You gotta slow down, baby, you're gonna-"

"Hush," Jared practically growls.

Jensen's just about to ignore him and ask why he's turned that direction, but then Jared does it. Grabs the end of the dildo and just starts fucking _pounding _it into Jensen.

This time, _all _of his vision goes blurry. And he's pretty sure his heart stops. And his cock is up Jared's ass and the dildo is up _his_ and it's way too fucking much sensation and he's already so close to the edge it's embarrassing because he's had this damn thing inside him for what feels like an eternity and he's needed this release for way too long, but he's _terrified _to come, because he thinks there's a damn good chance it'll knock him out.

Jared just keeps on going. He's like a goddamn jackhammer, entirely unaware of Jensen's internal debate, and he's making sure to hit both of their prostates every few seconds. He's getting pretty damn close to the edge himself, and the sweet, sweet noises he's driving out of Jensen aren't helping anything. But, god, he doesn't wanna get off yet. This is too good. It can't be over. It _can't._ So maybe, he thinks, he should slow down. But his body just isn't listening.

In fact, it quickly becomes apparent that _neither_ of their bodies is listening, because despite how hard they're both trying to hold off, within the next five minutes Jensen's shooting his come into Jared's channel and Jared's shooting his all over his hand and the end of the toy sticking out of Jensen's ass and it's way too intense and it's over way too fucking fast and Jared barely has time to work the dildo out of Jensen and Jensen out of him before they're both collapsing, so fucked-out and come-high that neither of them is even entirely sure where they stand in terms of consciousness.

But before Jensen full on passes out, he has time to mumble, "Jay?"

"Huh?"

"Where'd you get it?"

Jared snorts. "Misha."

"_What_?" Jensen's voice, slurred as it may be, manages to hold a hint of incredulity along with its confusion.

"He got ahold of my credit card info," Jared explains with a low chuckle, rolling onto his back and letting his eyes flutter closed. "Ordered it as a joke, and then I just… I dunno. Kept it. I've only used it once."

"Huh," Jensen says, obviously amused. "Remind me to thank him later."


End file.
